Visiting Hours
by 6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9
Summary: Kazu decides to visit Agito in the hospital after his friends have gone home. KazuxAgito kinda crack-ish


Episode 20/21-ish, I don't remember the manga volume it's in. Such an under loved pairing. Ah well, still blocked for OPAP, so please don't kill me, I'm trying;;^^.

……………………………..

Kazuma Mikura sighed as he looked at the white walls of the hospital, and finally made the decision to turn back.

"Hey Kazu, you coming or what?" Ikki called from near the exit. "The hospital is about to close visiting hours and we'll come piss him off again tomorrow anyway!"

Kazu smiled and just waved a hand at the group. "I forgot something; you might as well just head on without me." Everyone else just shrugged, wondering how he could have forgotten anything when all he ever carried were his beanie and ATs, but walked out the doors anyway.

He had to ask the nurses where Agito's room was again, thanks to his terrible sense of direction, but they just giggled at him and pointed the way. When he did manage to make it there, the boy had been knocked out by the pain medication that the doctors had given him for his shoulder and leg.

Kazu sighed again as he sat down in the chair next to Agito, putting his ever present beanie on the bedside table, thinking he looked almost peaceful when asleep like this, a strong difference from what he was usually like. The thought of the bastard that he usually was brought a tiny smile to his face, anything was better than the medicated lump he was at the moment. He looked so out of place in the hospital uniform, it was almost laughable. He picked up his hand, bare without the ever present fingerless gloves, and narrowed his eyes.

"This is all you fault y'know." He said to the ground. "You're such a dumbass. If you had just listened to me and got out of the fucking way instead of taking it like some damn hero or something, actually trying to save everyone, you wouldn't be sitting here! But then you went and pushed yourself too hard and messed up your goddamn leg." He sighed again; it was becoming a recurring habit, and thought how he almost preferred when the blue haired boy was awake to yell right back at him, instead of talking to someone who was obviously knocked out like some kind of moron.

When he looked up, Agito was still sleeping relatively peacefully, like his tirade had no effect at all on him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even care with you" He continued to rage. "I mean you really are an anti-social son of a bitch, and a complete asshole, but I still like you. I mean really like you, and now you think that you're going to- hell if I know- disappear?!" he was still talking to a non responsive body the entire time, but it felt kind of good to be able to yell at him and reveal all his girly secrets with no one to hear them.

Then he smiled slightly, anger slowly draining away. "But that doesn't change the fact that I like you, even if I wish it did." Then he yawned, slightly tired from all of his bitching and the excitement from the past few days. "I'm just gonna crash here tonight then Agito, it's not like they can make me leave or anything." He mumbled, then snorted at the thought of the nurses trying to push him out of the doors. The last thing he saw before his head slumped onto the mattress was his hand resting on Agito's still one.

______________________________________

Agito blinked his eye open, still slightly drowsy from the medication shot. "Stupid nurses couldn't just give me the damn medication; no they had to sedate me." He grumbled, feeling dirty just thinking about what those perverted nurses could have done to him while he was unable to move. But he noticed that there was a blond head resting on his stomach preventing him from sitting up, along with a hand resting on his arm.

"You moron." He grumbled, but made no motion to push him off. "I heard most of what you said; just because I can't move doesn't mean I'm not awake. I should kick your ass when you wake up for that, and who the hell gave you the right to fall asleep on my stomach anyway?" he still smiled slightly at the now sleeping boy, snickering to himself that Kazu actually had hair under that damn beanie he seemed so attached to. So on an impulse he stretched over to the table, picked up the beanie, and threw it out the open window, trying not to laugh so hard that the other boy would notice.

But he failed and just collapsed into another fit of giggles, personally he blamed it on the pain medication he was still on, even after that crazy bitch had gave him that shot for his leg. But as laughter continued to rack his body, Kazu started to stir and stretch, bringing Agito's hand up with his, as it was still in his grip.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, do you want to put my arm down sometime today?" he sneered to Kazu, managing to calm down from his fit enough to insult the other boy, though a tiny smirk still remained on his face.

Kazu immediately snapped out of his sleep induced stupor and glared at him. "Yeah, fuck you too." Kazu said, acting on an automatic response system as he continued to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

Agito's grin got a little bit wider. "Okay, you know what? I'm glad I threw your stupid hat out the window now." Kazu just stared, wide eyed, at Agito for a moment before abruptly leaning towards the window. A small white blob could be seen getting run over by a hummer.

"Holy shit." He said in amazement. "I liked that hat too. I think I'm going to kill you." Kazu narrowed his eyes at Agito as he sat down beside the bed again with a small thump, expression set in a pout.

"Oh but you wouldn't do that to me _Kazu._" The glint in his eye was starting to unnerve Kazu. "Because after all, you 'really like me'." Agito took some sadistic joy in watching the red rise in Kazu's cheeks as he started to sputter and try to pull an answer out of his ass.

"But that's okay, because I don't really hate you either." And with a final smirk, he swooped down and gave Kazu a quick kiss on the lips.

Kazu continued to sputter and stare, trying to find words, or at least something to say that would come out coherently through the widening smile on his face. And Agito just watched him flounder about, his usual smirk back in place, but he was starting to get impatient.

So Kazu just shrugged his shoulders, finally giving up expressing his feelings through words, and decided to let his actions do all the talking instead. "You really are a bastard you know?" was the final thing he directed at Agito before pulling the blue haired boy down into another kiss.

…………………………..

I love this pairing, read the manga, it's there, really ("He's a guy, you can tell by the shape of his ass"-Kazu) XD Pain medication can make anything entertaining, really, trust me. I hope you like it you guys!


End file.
